Mistress to a Demon
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Akuryō is a fairly normal girl. Except for the fact that she's a half-demon. But her life is pretty normal. Until she meets the sword demon Ghirahim and becomes his mistress. What adventures will await the two? What happens when they encounter old friends and old enemies? Will they be able to escape the wrath of Ghirahim's old master? There will be GhirahimXAkuryō in this.
1. Chapter 1- The Sword

**Mistress to a Demon**

**Hey guys! Wind-Mage-Vaati12 is back again with a new story. The inspiration for this came from one of RedNemi's stories. So some credit goes to her I suppose. I made my OC! Her name means evil spirit in Japanese. God... I'm so obsessed with Japanese. Whatever. Enjoy.**

**disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story except for my OC. Trust me I wish I owned both Vaati and Ghirahim. But sadly I don't... **

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Sword**

Akuryō Makkurin was a fairly normal child. The only things that separated her from other Hylians was that she was a half demon. She had elbow length jet black hair that usually hung in a braid down her back. Her skin was a ghastly pale, that suggested that she'd never seen the sun in her life. Her ears were pointed like all Hylians, and her eyes were a dark crimson color. Akuryō was also an orphan. Her demon father had been killed by humans, and her human mother had been killed by demons, leaving a 12-year-old child to fend for herself in the world. She went to a normal Hylian middle school in Castle Town. Her life was fairly normal until that one fateful day...

...

It was a cold, damp winter and the sun hardly shone through the window. Akuryō woke up and scowled as she got up shivering. Her shivering got more violent as she changed, the subsided as she put on black pants with a blood-red lining, a long-sleeved black shirt, black combat boots, and a long coat that reached to her ankles. The coat was more of a cape as it also had a high collar the covered the bottom half of her face. Grabbing a slice of bread she ran out the door as to not be late for school.

"God. I hope today has some kind of excitement." she sighed.

...

After a long boring day at school Akuryō walked back home, thinking that today couldn't possibly be more ordinary. But as she walked by an alley she always walked past, she felt an aura that felt like a demon's. She turned to the alley and walked down it. There was nothing there as far as she could she. With further inspection she saw a faint cavity in the wall that glowed brightly. She stepped towards it and was at once sucked into it.

"What the hell?"

She found herself in a circular room with a pedestal holding a large black sword in the center of the room. Akuryō stood up off the ground and walked towards the sword. What was this? Why was it here? The sword was the one emanating the demon aura. She had the strangest feeling that she HAD to draw the blade. Almost mechanically she put both her hands around the hilt of the sword and pulled the sword with all her might. The sword came out and the force of it knocked her down. The sword floated upright in front of her and she backed up against a wall in fear. A cloud of darkness began forming in front of it, shaping itself into a blob as tall as the blade itself. When the darkness faded away, it revealed a standing man with milky-white hair and dark skin with faded, white, diamond-shaped runes running up his left leg, around his waist, and on his right shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well. Well. Well. Of all the luck in the world. Being drawn by not only a child but a half-demon child at that." he sneered.

Akuryō stared at the man, gulping down her fear.

"Who-who are you?" she stammered.

The man examined his finger nails almost impassively. Then he looked at her and smiled a radiant smile that sent Akuryō heart flying.

"I am known as Ghirahim." Then her put his hand on his chest and leaned forward in a sort of bow. "Mistress."

She stared at him in shock.

"M-mistress?"

Ghirahim nodded and walked forward holding out his shiny metallic hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. When he let her go she stumbled forward, but he caught her before she hit the ground.

"The strain and shock of this has taken its tole. Would you like me to take you home Mistress?"

Akuryō nodded, not even commenting on him calling her 'mistress'. Ghirahim lifted Akuryō into his arms and walked out of the room. He looked at his young mistress now resting in his arms.

"Would you tell me where your home is?"

"It's five houses down the road on the right." she mumbled.

Ghirahim nodded and started walking. She was quite light to his surprise, and a bit weak at the moment. He sighed at his bad yet good luck. He could just phase away to the house but he was afraid of what he would do to his mistress's already poor state. So he walked through the deep snow. He looked down at the girl and realized that she had fallen asleep.

"I wonder what adventures will await me with this one."

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I'm not sure. All that I'm sure of is that this was a bit rushed and I probably got Ghirahim's character wrong. So no bad reviews about that please. Sorry it was so rushed. I needed to get to the Ghirahim part. And also nothing exiting happens at school until chapter 4 maybe. Anyway... how do you like Akuryō? I may draw a picture of her but it's not guaranteed. Thanks for reading and review!**

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


	2. Chapter 2- Servant of Vaati

**Mistress to a Demon **

**So apparently you guys like my story. So I'm continuing it! YAY! Thanks to eureka93 and CaptainImpaler for reviewing! Love you guys! *gives big hug* So before I start I want to say that from now on some chapters will be from first person and others with be from third person. Just so you know. And there will also be OCs given to me by my reviewers. I'll give credit for them to the reviewer in question at the end. In this chapter a guest star will be introduced. I won't tell you who though. Ha! Just read and find out! Anyway... Akuryō would you do the disclaimer? **

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way. She how ever does own her OC. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Unknown Servant of Vaati**

_**Akuryō**_

To my relief I woke up in my bed at home. I remembered Ghirahim and my eyes shot open. I sat up and looked around in a panic. I sighed with relief when I found he wasn't there.

"Was it a dream? Was Ghirahim just a dream?" I asked no one in particular.

"No. I'm afraid I'm all to real mistress." said a familiar voice filled with pure attitude.

I turned to the door and saw Ghirahim. But he looked different then when I first saw him. He was no longer black. His milky white hair was still the same except for the fact that now he had bangs that covered the right side of his face. His eyes were still black and had a purple lining underneath them. On his left pointed ear he wore a shiny blue diamond earing. He wore a white jumpsuit suit thing, with large diamond shapes cut of it in random places, revealing much more of him than anyone would have wanted to see. I yelled out in surprise, making him smile a fanged smirk.

"What's wrong mistress?" he asked.

For a second or two I said nothing. When I finally managed to form words I was stuttering.

"O-okay... first of a-all: W-why are you c-calling me m-mistress?"

He shook his head like I would've known this.

"You pulled out the sword of Demise. And I am the spirit of that sword. I'm also a demon. I have not only recognized you as my wielder, but my mistress."

I finally managed to gulp down my fear and form clear sentences.

"Okay if I'm your mistress then I'm telling you now to call me by my name."

"Which is..."

"Akuryō." I said.

His eyebrows raised a bit.

"What?" I said crossing my arms indignantly.

"That's an interesting name for a halfling**(1)**."

I got out of bed and gave the demon a death glare. He put his hands up in front of his chest like he was scared, but I knew he wasn't.

"Is something wrong Mistress Akuryō?"

"Yes." I snapped. "Don't call me a halfling. I may be a half-demon but I do not appreciate being called a halfling."

Ghirahim nodded and bowed. I stared at him for a moment and shook my head. I went to my closet and picked out a knee-length black dress with so many frills that I looked like a doll.

"Ghirahim. What time is it?"

"5:00 am."

My mouth gaped.

"Wha?! I'm going to be late for school! Ghirahim do me a favor and leave for a second."

Ghirahim did as he was told and I quickly changed into the dress, under it were white tights, black dress shoes, and I put part of my hair up with a large black bow **(2)**. I swear to Din I looked like one of those old fashion dolls. I ignored this grabbed my messenger bag and ran out the door. To my surprise Ghirahim was at the front door waiting for me.

"I can get you to school in a blink of an eye if you so wish."

I gave him a quizzical look and put my hands on my hips.

"How?" I asked.

Ghirahim just smiled and walked to stand in front of me. He grabbed me and pulled me uncomfortably close. I blushed as I held on to him. He took on hand off my back and snapped his fingers. A weird sensation of flying came over me and suddenly I found that we were right in front of my school. i let go of him and stumbled a bit. He tightened his grip to keep me from falling.

"So... are you two a couple?"

I turned my head to see two kids, a boy and a girl around my age. They looked like clones. They both had pale skin, silver-purple hair in the same style, and they were wearing the same clothing **(3)**. The girl had bandages over her right eye. Ghirahim quickly let me go and turned to glare at the two. The girl shook her head.

"Way to embarrass someone."

The boy glared at his companion.

"Shut up Autumn **(4)**." He muttered angrily.

The girl, Autumn, shrugged and walked up to me putting out her hand.

"Sorry for Vaati-sama's rude behavior. I'm Autumn."

I shook her hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Akuryō."

"Whoa. Cool name."

"Arigato **(5)**!"

The boy, apparently known as Vaati, walked up to the both of us and hit Autumn on the head. She rubbed her head, glaring.

"What was that for!?" she exclaimed.

"Don't call me rude Surēbu **(6)**."

"Fine. Masuta **(7)**."

"Surēbu?" I asked.

Autumn nodded.

"Vaati here saved my life and I have to serve him from the rest of my life."

"Oh."

Ghirahim walked up to the little group and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mistress. If you don't mind, we should be going or you'll be late to class."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Since when did you care?"

He put his mouth really close to my ear, making me blush again.

"Since Vaati came. Now lets go."

He turned me around and led me to the school. I turned my head to Autumn and Vaati.

"Bye Autumn! See ya!"

She waved to me and she and Vaati turned and vanished.

* * *

**Oh what problem could Ghirahim have with Vaati? Find out next chapter. Oh yeah notes! **

**(1) Halfling means half demon half human and I don't even know if it's a real word. **

**(2) If you've read Chibi Vampire you'll know that this is the same outfit Anju wears. If not... go use G****oogle images! **

**(3) I'm sorry... I really don't know how to describe Vaati's clothing. Just imagine it. **

**(4) Yep! My guest star is Autumn from RedNemi's fanfiction! Go read her fanfictions and you'll know! And yes I got permission.**

**(5) Arigato means thank you in Japanese. **

**(6) Surēbu means slave in Japanese. **

**(7) Masuta means master in Japanese. **

**YAY! MORE JAPANESE! Thanks to RedNemi for letting me use Autumn. Love you! I promise more OCs will come. But remember to be prepared for lots of bickering and fighting from those two. Anyway... see you next chapter! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


	3. Chapter 3- A Surprise Guest

**Mistress to a Demon **

**YAY! New chapter! Are you exited? I hope you are, because it's about to heat up between Akuryō and Ghirahim! This chapter will be the start of the AkuryōXGhirahim, and Vaati may try to steel ****Akuryō's heart**. So... be prepared. Also Vaati an Autumn may try to kill each other in this chapter. Vaati may hit Autumn really hard, and Autumn may get pissed. Ghirahim may hit Vaati and Vaati will hit him back. So yeah... Anyway... GHIRAHIM! Do the deed.  


**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC and the extra characters. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Surprise Guest**

_**Ghirahim**_

When we were inside Akuryō's classroom I let go of her shoulders. She turned to me, and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay dude. What's your deal?"

I tilted my head a bit, in curiosity.

"What?"

"What's your deal?"

This just confused me even more than before.

"What deal?"

She face palmed.

"Okay... let's refract that question. What's your problem with Vaati?"

I sighed.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."

I bowed respectfully, then leaning against a wall I said,

"As you wish Hanbun akuma no aijin **(1)**."

She looked at me expectantly and I thought how to explain the story.

"Alright. So let's put it this way. Vaati is my Fugutaiten no teki **(2)**. Before you I had a different master. His name was Shūen **(3)**. When the goddess's chosen hero defeated him he swore he would return as a reincarnation. So I have been waiting for him to return, and soon my waiting was done. Or so I had thought. Vaati approached me one day, and I sensed the aura of Shūen on him. I new this was the reincarnation. But once I saw who this was and what his motives were I didn't want to serve him, so I escaped. I met a girl named Autumn a few years later when she drew the sword. She became my mistress. We encountered Vaati and he tried to kill me. When I tried to escape I accidentally injured Autumn. Vaati saved her life for some reason and she became his slave. So she was no longer my mistress. **(4)**"

Akuryō stared at me in surprise.

"Oh. Oh okay. Um... I have to go to class now so... um... you go home until I call you again."

"Yes mistress."

"Okay if you call me mistress then I get to call you Ken no sābanto **(5)**."

I nodded.

"As you wish."

I snapped my fingers and warped back to Akuryō's house. I walked to a room with a lot of fluffy chairs **(6)**. I plopped down into one of them and smiled a bit.

"How long have you been here Nadir?"

A shadow demon materialized in front of me, bowing.

"For quite a while. That girl you serve has a tasty looking soul." he said.

I rolled my eyes. Nadir would never change, even if he already had a victim he would still have his eye out for another.

"Her soul has nothing to do with you. She is my mistress, and I will not have you trying to eat her soul." I said sternly.

"Of course Maō **(7)**."

"Don't make any trouble Nadir. And anyway aren't you going after Autumn?"

Nadir chuckled and shrugged.

"Of course. I'm just waiting for the right time to strike."

I waved the demon off. Nadir may try to hurt Akuryō, so I have to be careful.

_**Akuryō** _

After school I decided to walk home myself instead of calling Ghirahim. Seriously I was not warping again. It made me sick and dizzy. No way am I doing that again, no way. As I walked I heard a small,"Psst!" I turned to see Autumn hiding behind a vendor's stall. She motioned for me to come to her, and I did.

"Hey Autumn." I said.

"Hey Aku-san **(8)**."

"Aku-san?"

She nodded.

"Anyway... I need to talk to you Akuryō, about Ghirahim."

"What about Ghira?"

She raised her eyebrow but ignored the fact that I called Ghirahim, Ghira.

"Be careful around him."

"Why?"

"Demons have a tendency to eat your soul if they find it tasty."

"Ghirahim would never do that."

Autumn shrugged and turned to walk away. Before she left she turned her head to look at me.

"Just be careful. You realize that you have become a Akuma no aijin** (9)**."

* * *

**YAY! Drama! And yes Nadir from RedNemi's story will be here. He's awesome in that weird way demons can be. Okay so here are my notes. **

**(1) Hanbun akuma no aijin means Half Demon Mistress. **

**(2) Fugutaiten no teki means Mortal Enemy. **

**(3) Shūen means Demise. **

**(4) I made this up. This is not how Nemi's story ends. Don't be mad at RedNemi! Please forgive me. I needed a back story.**

**(5) Ken no sābanto means Sword Servant.**

**(6) Ghirahim does not know what a couch is. Ha ha! **

**(7) Maō means Demon Lord.**

**(8) Weird story. At school I have a reputation of being an evil spirit so people call me Akuryō sometimes. My friends however like to call me Aku-san for short. So feel free to call me that too. I don't mind. **

**(9) Akuma no aijin means Mistress to a Demon. YAY! It's the title of the story. **

**Wow... a lot of Japanese and notes. Your welcome! I think that's enough for today. I'll post again soon. Thanks for reading, and review. **

**~Aku-san **


	4. Chapter 4- Another Half Demon

**Mistress to a Demon **

***chants* New chapter! New Chapter! New Chapter! YAY! Thanks to eureka93 and RedNemi for reviewing! *gives you digital cake* Enjoy! In this chapter there is another guest star. But again I'm not telling you who she is. All I'm telling you is that it's a girl, half demon like ********Akuryō. Also I hope you noticed the new picture for this story. Because this is what I imagine ************Akuryō to look like this. Anyway... DISCLAIMER! **

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC and the extra characters. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4- WHA?! Another Half Demon?**

_**********Akuryō**_

-a week later-

Okay... so to sum up the past week: I became the mistress to a sword demon named Ghirahim, and met two hylian-minish named Autumn and Vaati. Pretty weird week. I thought about all this as I walked down the street. Suddenly the sound of people yelling broke through the calm afternoon like a knife. I ran to towards the sound and saw that two teenage boys were beating up a girl around my age. She had elbow length white hair, wolf ears, a tail, and green eyes. She was wearing a knee length white kimono with long, droopy sleeves, and white boots.

"HEY!"

The two boys stopped hitting the girl and looked at me.

"What do you want goth?" one of them said.

"I want to know why are you hitting that girl."

They laughed like I should have known this.

"She's a half demon freak of nature. Why would you care?"

I sighed. I didn't like to do this but I'd have to, to put these bullies in their place. I closed my eyes and put my palms together. Then I opened my eyes, making the boys gasp as they saw that my eyes were now glowing purple. My canine teeth grew into fangs and black bat wings grew out of my back. The boys stared for a second in shock. Then the shorter boy glared.

"So you're a freak too!" He shouted.

Everyone on the street watched as the short boy grabbed the collar of my jacket. I clawed at his hand and hissed in pain. He threw me down on the ground and started hitting me. I was powerless. The boy's former victim ran up to me and blocked the boys. But they started hitting both of us. One of them hit me in the stomach and I coughed up blood. This was the limit, I thought.

"G-Ghirahim!" I managed to shout.

Ghirahim suddenly appeared behind the bullies and grabbed them from behind. Ghirahim glared at the boys. They both started shivering.

"What are you doing to my Shoyū-sha **(1)**?" he asked.

"N-nothing sir." stammered the bullies.

Ghirahim let the boys go and they ran for their lives. Ghirahim kneeled down on one knee and put one hand behind mt back. He sat me up carefully.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

He lifted me up and I coughed up some more blood. I looked over at the girl on the ground.

"T-take h-her too."

Ghirahim gently lifted the other half demon and warped home.

-about 30 minutes later-

I sat on my bed propped up by pillows. The strange girl sat next to me, her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair soothingly as she shivered with fear and pain. Then I heard the door open and Autumn and Ghirahim walked in. Autumn sat on a chair next to my bed.

"God Aku-san." She shook her head.

"Shut up." I said. "It's okay. You can sit up."

The young half demon looked up, and sat up. I smiled at her.

"Alright. Can you tell us your name please?"

"My name is Kakone." she said.

I looked at her wolf ears and her features.

"You're half an Ōkami oni **(2)** no?"

She nodded.

"Tell us your story Kakone." Said Autumn.

Kakone fiddled with her thumbs for a second.

"Well... my mom was a runaway wolf demon who found refuge with my human dad. They had me, but my parents had to hide me, so they hid me away, never knowing about them. I'm, in a way, adopted, but I can't relate to anyone because of what I am."

"Oh. That's sort of like me only you don't know if your parents were killed or not."

Kakone looked at me.

"Okay I've told you who I am. Now tell me who you are." she said.

I sighed.

"Fine. My name is Akuryō. My dad was a famous bat demon (or vampire. which ever). My mother was a noble. One day they married and had me. So I'm a half bat demon. When the people in my old home found out about this 12 years later the hunted down my dad and managed to over power him. Demons killed off my mother and I was forced to go to a different town and enroll into a different school. Since I wasn't accepted by either demons or humans I keep the fact that I'm half demon a secret. Which I just revealed." I sighed.

Everyone stared at me, and I remembered I never told this to either Ghirahim or Autumn. Autumn's mouth opened. I noticed Ghirahim was starring at Kakone in a weird way.

"Uh... Ghirahim?"

He didn't respond. He just kept starring. I snapped my fingers to get his attention.

"YO! Earth to Ghirahim!"

He snapped back to reality and looked at me.

"Yes mistress?"

"What's up with you staring at Kakone?"

Ghirahim looked down a bit. Then I heard Kakone gasp a bit. I turned to her and saw that her eyes were wide and she was looking at Ghirahim.

"G-Ghirahim? Your name is Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim looked up and nodded. Kakone's lips exploded into a huge grin. She weakly managed to get out of the bed and stumble over to him. She threw her arms around his waist. Ghirahim was taken aback fr a moment, then hugged her back. Autumn and I stared.

"Um... what's going on?" asked Autumn.

Kakone looked back at me, still smiling. Then Ghirahim looked at me too.

"I think I owe you an explanation Mistress."

I didn't answer, just nodded.

"Well... how do I say this? Um..."

"Ghirahim and I are cousins!" exclaimed Kakone.

"Well yes."

Autumn's mouth and my mouth fell open.

"You're wha?" Autumn exclaimed.

"Cousins." said Ghirahim calmly.

Then he disentangled himself from Kakone and put her back on the bed next to me.

"Kakone you need to rest. We'll talk later."

Kakone nodded. Ghirahim took Autumn by the hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

**Done! Yay! Here are the notes: **

**(1) Shoyū-sha means owner. **

**(2) Ōkami oni means wolf demon.**

**Sorry that this was so short. I kinda rushed to introduce was given to me by Eureka93. Thanks! Anyway bye! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


	5. Chapter 5- A Demonic Surprise

**Mistress to a Demon **

**********************HI! NEW CHAPTER YAY! Anyway back to reality. From now on ************Akuryō** will wear Anju's clothing again. See chapter two for explanation. I HAVE A HUGE SURPRISE! THE DEMON FATHER OF MY OC WILL BE REVEALED! HA! O yeah! Thanks to eureka93, Nekokitty13, and Comix and Co. for reviewing. You two are awesome and amazing. Keep being awesome. Anyway... DISCLAIMER!

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5- A Demonic Surprise**

**Narators POV**

Akuryō woke up and found that Kakone had vanished. She got up out of bed and dressed in the frilly knee length black dress, white leggings, black dress shoes,having tied a part of her hair in a black bow. She walked down stairs and just managed to catch a part of an argument between Vaati and Autumn:

"YOU RUINED IT!"

"DUDE, IT'S JUST A CAPE! YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD!"

"WHAT?!"

"What's going on?", asked Akuryō.

Both wearing the Mage clothing, they turned to her.

"Viito over here is being a drama queen and freaking out at me."

"Va-tii. It's Vaati you petulant brat."

Autumn punched Vaati in the back. He just glared at her and then turned back to Akuryō.

"Autumn ripped my cape pretty much in half."

"And?"

"The cape adds to my reputation and now it's ruined."

Akuryō sighed. She took the cape from Vaati and put it on a table. The, she got a needle and some purple thread and sat down. She started sewing the cape, with Vaati and Autumn staring at her. After a few minutes she showed the newly mended cape to Vaati.

"There. Good as new. Now calm down you child."

Vaati took the cape and looked it over, then he looked at her in amazement.

"Wow. Akuryō you're amazing!"

She blushed at his words and looked away so he couldn't see.

"I'm not that good."

She tensed as he got uncomfortably close to her face.

"On the contrary my dear Oni **(1)**." he whispered in a seductive voice. "You are very talented. It's as if it never had ripped."

"Um... V-Vaati." she squeaked. "T-too close."

"Really? I find this fine."

Someone cleared his throat. Akuryō looked over and saw Ghirahim in his regular clothing, - that jump-suit that reveals more than one would like. That made her blush even more.

"Vaati, what are you doing?"

Vaati moved back and turned to Ghirahim.

"Nothing. Just saying thank you for the brilliant job she did on my cape."

He put his cap on and showed him.

"See?"

"Yes, indeed. My mistress is quite gifted. But I would appreciate if you never got that close to her again, Kaze Meiji **(2)**."

Vaati put his hands up in mocking defeat and walked back to Autumn.

"Come Aki **(3)**, we're going to town to see if we could get some supplies."

"Masutā ga daijōbu **(4)**." sighed Autumn. "By the way, don't call me Aki... Gufuu **(5)**."

He glared at her for a moment, then slapped her across the face.

"SILENCE! Follow me. Now."

Autumn rubbed her face and followed after him. Akuryō looked at Ghirahim.

"Hey... Ghira?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Kakone?"

"Exploring. I put a spell on her to make her look human."

Akuryō sighed in relief.

"Okay. I have a question."

"Ask away."

She looked down for a moment, thinking. Then she looked up slowly.

"Do you feel a strange demonic aura? A very familiar one."

Ghirahim concentrated for a moment, and found that he did sense a familiar demonic aura. Suddenly something penetrated his thoughts. He grabbed his head in pain and doubled over. Akuryō looked at him worriedly. She barely caught him as his knees gave way. A voice entered his head. It sounded majestic, yet millions of year old. It sounded so familiar and it sent chills up his spine.

_-Hello, Ghirahim. You Awarena dorei_ **(6)**._-_

"M-master..." whimpered Ghirahim.

"What?" Akuryō asked in surprise.

He just shook his head, telling her to stop talking.

"D-don't talk Mistress Akuryō. Just until the pains gone away." he managed to get out.

She nodded and led him to a sofa where he collapsed and curled into a ball of pain. Akuryō walked out of the room.

_-Akuryō? So she found you? Come to the demon sword chamber.-_ the voice chuckled. _- And bring Akuryō. Make sure no one sees you.-_

"Yes m-master."

-_Good._-

Then the presence left, and with it the pain. He straitened out, shuddering with fear. His old master? But how? Ghirahim had watched him get murdered by the hero. How was he alive? Ghirahim didn't know, but he had to obey. He stood up shakily, and found Akuryōin the dining room. She looked at him, when he walked in. She stood and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay Ghira?"

He nodded. Then forced a smile.

"Why don't we go for a walk Akuryō?"

She smiled back and nodded. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his red and yellow cape appeared on his shoulders. He took a long black hooded cloak and put it on his mistress. Then he took her hand and led her outside. Even if it killed him he wouldn't let his old master harm his Onibana **(7)**.

**Akuryō's POV **

****Ghirahim led me through the streets. Apparently he had a destination in mind. I looked into his face and saw determination in his eyes.

"Ghirahim? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he said.

"Oh. Okay."

We stayed silent the rest of the time. After a few minutes I saw he was leading me to the alley where I found his blade. I didn't say anything as he looked around for anyone, then led me through the crack in the wall. We found ourselves back in the place where we met. Suddenly a strong demonic aura hit me. I let go of Ghirahim's hand and put both of my hands on my head. I held back a scream of pain.

"Does it hurt Akuryō?" said a voice.

It sounded so familiar yet I couldn't place it.

"I would expect it to. You haven't felt my aura in such a long time."

I knew this voice! No. It can't be. It can't! I looked up and saw the last person I expected. The Demon King Demise himself. In all his demonic, fiery, horrifying glory. I couldn't help grinning at the sight of him. I took my hands of my head, and pulled of my cloak, letting it drop to the ground. Then I literally ran into his arms.

"Father!" I exclaimed.

I could almost hear Ghirahim's mouth fall open as Demise smiled and put his arms around me.

"W-what?" he stammered.

I didn't answer I just stayed still, letting my father's aura seep into my body. Now that I was so close, it felt comfortable. I disentangled myself and smiled at Ghirahim.

"Isn't this great?! I thought he was dead!"

"He was! I saw him die, by the hero's hand!"

Demise chuckled.

"You underestimate my power. Some loyal demons revived me, after I died at the hands of a human army five years ago. Leaving Akuryō and her mother alone."

"B-but..." Ghirahim received a death glare. "...n-never m-mind..."

"That's what I thought."

I stayed silent. I was still trying to take in the demonic aura that I haven't felt for years. But he was giving Ghirahim a glare that I could see made him move back in alarm. And almost nothing could scare Ghirahim. What was my father going to do?

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Haven't done one of these for a while. So anyway... yes. Demise is the demon father of Akuryō. Do not ask me what could have possibly possessed him to marry a human and have a child with her. Just. Don't. Ask. Anyway here are my notes: **

**(1) Oni means demon. **

**(2) Kaze Meiji means Wind Mage**

**(3) Aki means Autumn. **

**(4) Masutā ga daijōbu means Alright Master.**

**(5) Gufuu is Vaati's Japanese name.**

**(6) Awarena dorei means pitiful slave. **

**(7) Onibana means demon flower. **

**Yes Ghirahim called ****Akuryō _his _demon flower. Is this the start of an ****AkuryōXGhirahim? Maybe. Maybe not. Vaati seemed pretty interested in her. Anyway... see you next chapter! By mii!**

**********~ Kaze-Meiji-Vaati12 (Wind-Mage-Vaati12 in Japanese! HA HA!)**


	6. Chapter 6- Mi Sutoresu To Sābanto To No

**Mistress to a Demon **

**********************OMFG! I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG! I'm so sorry! All of you must have been _dyeing _to know what happened next. And you're all about to find out! YAY! Anyway... sorry again for the wait. I've had school, and martial arts, and private math tutor lessons, and Russian Class. SO I've been VERY busy. Oh! Almost forgot. Thank you to Hollow Earth for reviewing and for adding me and this story on to your favorite list. Love you! *hug* Oh! BTW since I completely failed at depicting Autumn, she will no longer be in the story. I don't know yet if I'm going to treat it as if she never appeared or I'll say she left or something. I don't know yet. Also I have a very important message at the end. So PLEASE don't skip over the author's note at the end! **

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Mi Sutoresu To Sābanto To No Ai (1)**

**Narrator's**** POV**

Ghirahim backed up slightly as his master gave him the death glare. He was going to pay for abandoning Demise. He knew it. Akuryō stared at him, not with rage, but with fear. He could almost read her thoughts as she glanced at her father and back at him. She was scared at what Demise would do to him. Ghirahim finally backed up against a wall. He couldn't escape his punishment now. The demon king put his hand up, palm facing Ghirahim and a black orb of magic charged up. Ghirahim couldn't help closing his eyes, preparing for the pain. He heard the sound of small footsteps running across the stone floor, and he opened his eyes. Akuryō ran in front of him as the magic was released.

"YADA!**(2)**" She yelled.

The orb hit her in the chest. She hit the wall, and fell to the floor, spitting blood in the process.

"Akuryō!"

Ghirahim kneeled down and clutched the girl to his chest. He could feel her heartbeat, against his chest. The sword spirit sighed in relief. She was still alive. Akuryō's fingers pried at Ghirahim's arms. He loosened up and she looked at her father weakly.

"Please... please don't... hurt him." she said, than looked up at Ghirahim. "Ghirahim... I order you... get us back home... right now."

Akuryō closed her eyes, and her body went limp. Ghirahim stood, cradling his unconscious mistress in his arms.

"Foolish child." growled Demise. "What worth could you possibly have to her?"

That was a good question. What worth did he have to his mistress? He didn't know the answer to that question. However he did know what she meant to him. He looked at his former master and shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know what worth she has too me." He looked down at Akuryō and smiled. "I've fallen in love with her."

Demise smirked. Then started laughing. Ghirahim took this advantage and snapped his fingers. He fazed out of the sword chamber. The last thing he heard before he vanished was the demon king saying,

"You'll get you punishment no matter how many times you run. And I'll get her back to the demon realm."

* * *

**Akuryō's POV **

After what like seemed an eternity I resurfaced from the sea of oblivion into reality. I slowly opened my eyes. Apparently Ghirahim had gotten us home. But where was said demon lord? I sat up and pain enveloped my chest. My hands instinctively flew to my chest. It felt as if something was burning me from the inside out. A small hand touched my shoulder and made me lie down again. I looked over at said person, and saw that it was Kakone. She gave me a very bright smile.

"Oh good! You're awake Aku-san!"

"How long was I out?"

She put her finger on her cheek, and thought for a while. As if a light bulb had dinged in her head her head bounced upward.

"At least five days."

Five days! How strong was my father's attack?! Apparently very strong if it knocked me out for five days. At least Ghirahim hadn't gotten hurt.

"Wait! Where's Ghirahim?!"

"In the kitchen. I'll get him."

Kakone ran out of the room. I slowly sat up leaning against a big pillow. A few minutes later Ghirahim walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked up to where I was currently sitting, and bowed.

"You wanted to see me mistress?"

I pointed to the edge of my bed and he sat down. The moment he did I flung my arms around his neck, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I told you not to call me that you baka**(3)**." I sobbed. "You're not hurt right?"

He shook his head. I sighed and took my arms away from him. I positioned myself so I was sitting on his lap, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Akuryō."

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean to you? In relationship terms."

I looked at him confused. Then I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. I could feel him jump a bit. Then he kissed me back. After awhile I pulled back.

"Is that an answer?" I asked.

He nodded. He pulled close and kissed me. I didn't resist.

* * *

**LOVE! Okay notes! **

**(1) ****Mi Sutoresu To Sābanto To No Ai- Love Between Mistress and Servant. I didn't want to give away what's in the chapter. :D **

**(2) Yada- No **

**(3) Baka- idiot **

**Okay that's it. Now for my important message. I'm sure all of you have heard of the tragedy that happened in Connecticut. If not then I'll tell you. Last Friday (December 14, 2012) a 20 year old guy broke into an elementary school (I forgot the town and name of the school... sorry...) and shot 20 people. Everyone he shot died. So my message to all of you is that if you lost a loved one and you are reading this... I'm very sorry. I can't possibly begin to imagine how painful it must be to lose a loved one. But don't shut down. Keep going on with your life. The person you lost will always be in your heart and memory. I am so very sorry. I hope my stories cheer you up. Because I have funny moments. Okay that's it... **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


	7. Chapter 7- Kidnapped

**Mistress to a Demon**

**I have good news guys! I have a new OC! Also... thank you for reviewing! I love you all! Oh! And Vaati will make an appearance again. Alright. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
**

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC._**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Kidnapped **

**Narrator's POV **

Ghirahim walked into the room to check on his mistress. She was still asleep. He walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently, he placed his hand on her chest. He'd done this a thousand times just to make sure her heart was still beating. It was. She was still alive. Ghirahim leaned over her and gently pushed a stray hair off her forehead.

"Oh. How sweet." a familiar voice chuckled. "Master was very vague about your _love _for the princess."

Ghirahim turned towards the voice and saw the all to familiar face Shinimi. The demon who served alongside Ghirahim. They always had a rivalry, to see who could impress Demise more. Ghirahim always won. Shinimi had waist length navy blue hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless knee-length navy blue dress, and black leather boots. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Shinimi." he growled. "What do you want?"

Shinimi just giggled.

"I'm here to take the young mistress home of course." she giggled.

"She is going nowhere Shinimi."

"We'll see about that."

Shinimi snapped her fingers and she vanished. Ghirahim looked around for her. Shinimi silently re appeared behind him and electrocuted him with dark magic. Ghirahim fell limp onto the ground. Shinimi chuckled.

"Too easy." she whispered to herself.

She walked over to the princess. The young girl looked quite cute. Not as cute as her but... cute. She lifted the girl into her arms, surprised at how light she was. She snapped her fingers and phased back to the demon realm.

* * *

Shinimi appeared in the castle. She walked into the room she remembered the princess had, before Queen Hana**(1) **died. She placed the girl on the bed. And to her delight the princess's eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome home princess."

The princess shot into a sitting position. She looked around with a shocked expression.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Shinimi bowed.

"You are in the Castle of Demise, and I am Shinimi. One of your father's servants." she smiled at the princess. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Akuryō."

Shinimi walked towards the door and right before she left, she looked at Akuryō.

"I hope you're happy to finally be home princess."

She left the room.

* * *

**Akuryō's POV **

No. No. NO! This may be home but I don't want to be here! I jumped to my feet, ignoring the pain in my chest, as I ran out the door. Let's see if I remember how to get to the throne room. I ran through the halls until I reached a large black and red door. I slowly opened it and peeked in. Just as I thought my father was sitting on the throne. I slipped through the door and quietly walked towards the throne.

"Hello father." I said.

Demise noticed me, and smiled. I walked up the steps to the throne. I sat down on the edge of the throne.

"I see your awake."

I nodded.

"Father. Why am I here?"

"I decided that you staying in the human world was a bad idea. So I asked Shinimi to bring you here." He chuckled. "And you are not leaving this castle."

* * *

**OMG! Aku-san! BTW Shinimi was given to me from Eureka93. I think I enjoy this character. I hope you do too. Well see you next time! **

**(1) Hana means flower.**

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	8. Chapter 8- Saved by a hero in black

**Mistress to a Demon**

**HI! Hope you all like my new chapter. Vaati WILL make an appearance in this chapter. And I'm sorry... Kakone won't be appearing for a while. Sorry... I'm really sorry about that. Anyway... enjoy the chapter! Oh and Eureka93... this chapter is for you!  
**

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC._**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Saved By a Hero in Black **

**Narrator's POV **

Akuryō sat on the bed in her room. Her room in the Castle of Demise. Not the one in the human world. She wished she was back in the human world with Ghirahim. Ghirahim. What happened to him? How could he let Shinimi take her? She put her head in her hands.

"Ghirahim." she muttered. "Come get me now. I want to go home."

* * *

Ghirahim's eyes shot open. He got up off the floor and looked around.

"Mistress?" now he was panicking. "Akuryō?!"

A sharp pain shot through his head. He yelled out. Ghirahim grabbed his head. This pain. He'd never felt something to this extent before. Suddenly he heard a desperate voice in his mind.

"Ghirahim. Come get me now. I want to go home."

Akuryō! Her voice was coming from the demon realm.

"Yes mistress." he said.

Once he said that the pain disappeared. He snapped his fingers and phased to the demon realm. Once he materialized in the demon realm he transformed into his demon self. Now he was made of black metal with white diamonds encrusted on his body. His eyes were now white, and his bangs were gone. He prepared to sneak into the castle.

-Time skip-

There was a knock on Akuryō's window. She walked up to it and opened it. She looked out. A black metal hand grabbed the window sill. Akuryō jumped back. The black metal figure climbed in through the window, and landed silently on the ground. He stood and smiled at Akuryō. She automatically recognized him.

"Ghirahim?"

"Yes mistress. I'm here to retrieve you."

* * *

**Will Ghirahim save Aku-san? Find out this and more next time on: Mistress to a Demon! Bye mii! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	9. Chapter 9- Punished

**Mistress to a Demon**

**So... last chapter I said there would be Vaati... and he wasn't. Sorry... I forgot. Got I fell stupid. On a better note there will also be a new OC. I finally got a male OC! The joy! Because I only get girls! I finally got a boy! He was given to me by Eivexst! THANKS! Finally! YAY! Anyway... enjoy. **

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC._**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Punished **

**Narrator's POV **

Akuryō beamed at Ghirahim. She threw her arms around his waist, tears of joy running down her face.

"Oh, Princess. You haven't been following orders have you?"

Ghirahim and Akuryō looked at the voice. Akuryō snarled at a male demon with black eyes, and grey hair. He was wearing a violet tunic, a black belt, black tights, purple boots, and white gloves. He walked towards Ghirahim and Akuryō. She tightened her hold on Ghirahim.

"Umbra." she growled.

The demon apparently named Umbra, walked towards Ghirahim and Akuryō. Ghirahim didn't know any demons named Umbra. But he tightened his hold on his mistress.

"You didn't answer my question princess."

"I don't have to!"

Umbra chuckled and with lightning speed somehow took Akuryō from Ghirahim. She tried to break free of his grasp, but to no avail.

"I don't want to resort to violence princess." Umbra sighed. "Now please answer my very simple question."

Akuryō put her head down. Ghirahim's tolerance level started to go down. He couldn't bear to watch some random demon treat his mistress like that. Umbra noticed Ghirahim's rage and he smiled. He leaned forward so that his face was an inch away from the princess's neck. She shied away from him. Ghirahim's rage mounted.

"Will you answer my question?" Umbra asked quietly.

"No. I haven't been following orders." Akuryō answered.

Akuryō glared at Umbra and looked back at Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim."

"Yes mistress?" Ghirahim smiled.

"I order you to take us both home!"

"Yes. Your highness."

Ghirahim lunged forward drawing razor sharp fingers across Umbra's face. He let go of Akuryō, and held his bleeding face. Umbra put his put his hand palm forward towards Ghirahim and his shadow ensnared the unsuspecting sword spirit. Akuryō cried out.

"Ghirahim!"

Umbra walked up to Akuryō and gently took her hand. He led her out of the room. The shadow forced Ghirahim to walk after them.

* * *

**Akuryō's POV **

Umbra knocked lightly on the door of the throne room.

"Enter." the voice of the Demise said.

Umbra opened the door, leading me, and pulling along Ghirahim. The shadow forced Ghirahim onto his knees, in front of Demise. I slipped my hand out of Umbra's, and slowly kneeled next to Ghirahim.

"A princess should not be kneeling next to a traitor." growled Demise. "Now come here."

I took another last look at Ghirahim and walked up to my father. I stood next to him, with my head down. I looked up slightly to see Ghirahim glaring up at Demise. Said demon king glared back.

"You saved me the trouble of finding you myself."

"Oh it was my pleasure _master._" Ghirahim said mockingly.

"Are you ready to face your punishment?"

I looked at my father in shock. I turned to him in a panic.

"Wait! What did he do?"

Demise looked at me and I backed off slightly.

"That is none of your concern Akuryō."

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

Ghirahim's expression changed to pure fear. Demise snapped his fingers and shadows bound me to a pillar. Then he charged up an orb of magic and as Ghirahim and I both watched in horror shot it at Ghirahim. The sword spirit gave an agonizing scream of pain as dark magic coursed through his body. I fought the shadow bonds, but to no avail.

"Ghirahim!" I screamed.

* * *

**Oh noes! What will happen to Ghira-kun and Aku-san?! Find out in the next chapter! Bye mii!**

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	10. Chapter 10- A New Ally

**Mistress to a Demon**

**This chapter have a few Black Butler references. Because of things characters will say, do, and wear. I have... a NEW OC! And this time she is a demon but she is on Akuryō's side. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! LOVE YOU ALL! Anyway... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC._**

* * *

**Chapter 10- A New Ally**

**Narrator's POV **

"Ghirahim!"

Akuryō trashed and fought against the shadow bonds. No matter how much she fought they wouldn't break. Ghirahim fell limp onto the ground, the dark magic still running through his body. He twitched a few times and then kept still. Akuryō also became still as she stared at Ghirahim. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No... Ghirahim."

The tears slid down her face, starting slowly but speeding up. Demise snapped his fingers and Akuryō fell to her knees. She stood shakily and ran towards Ghirahim. She shook him gently. Demise snapped his fingers again, and Akuryō flew back ward towards him. He locked her arms behind her back.

"This is what happened to pawns who don't listen to there master."

"No...it's not right." shook her head. "It's just not right."

He threw her to the ground, with a disappointed sigh.

"Zayra!"

A female demon with long fire red hair, violet eyes, and a slim figure appeared before him. She bowed respectfully, before straitening up again. She wore a long red dress with long sleeves and frills, a white frill on the neck, white leggings, and red dress shoes (It looks like this: media/catalog/product/cache/2/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95/b/l/black-butler-madam-red-angelina-dalles-cosplay-costume_ ).

"You called master." She said.

"Take the princess back to her chamber, and make sure to lock it."

She nodded. Zayra lifted Akuryō into her arms, and walked out, with a last pained glance at Ghirahim.

* * *

Akuryō opened her eyes and saw that she was lying down with her head on Zayra's lap. Zayra smiled and brushed Akuryō's hair out of her face. Akuryō's eyes welled up with tears again. Zayra was a demon who she knew for her entire life. She was like her second mother. After the queen had died, Zayra had become her caretaker.

"It's okay princess. Ghirahim is going to be fine. He will not be killed." she said quietly.

"A-are you s-sure Zayra-sama?"

Zayra nodded. She helped Akuryō stand up and stood up as well.

"Tell you what Aku-san." she said with a bright smile. "Let's go see Ghirahim!"

"But how? I'm supposed to be locked up here."

Zayra smiled. She snapped her fingers and Zayra transformed into Akuryō. The princess stared. Then smiled. Akuryō flicked her wrist and she transformed into Zayra.

"You understand my plan right?" asked Zayra. "I'll stay here pretending to be you, and you can freely go down to the dungeons to go see Ghirahim."

"You are a genius!"

Zayra blushed and sat down on the bed. Akuryō walked out of the room. She locked the door behind her. The halls were dimly lit by torches. But it seemed transforming into Zayra had also given her the epic vision of a demon. Akuryō could see perfectly well in the dark, where as with her normal vision she could barely see. She walked down the hallways, and made her way to the dungeons. When she reached the dank and gloomy dungeon she had to take a torch, because even with her demon vision she could hardly see. Akuryō walked quietly through the halls to find Ghirahim's cell. She finally found Ghirahim, in the last cell. Akuryō gasped, when she saw him. The sight of Ghirahim brought tears of sorrow to her eyes. He was chained to the ceiling by his arms, his body was battered, bloody, and there were cracks in his chest. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Zayra?" he said.

Akuryō's eyes teared up even more as she heard his voice. It sounded so... weak, and horse. She shook her head at Ghirahim. Ghirahim tilted his head curiously.

"You're not Zayra?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"Then who are you?"

Akuryō snapped her fingers and the door to the cell opened. Then she flicked her wrist, and transformed back into herself. Ghirahim looked at her in astonishment.

"Mistress?"

Akuryō burst into tears.

"I told you n-not t-to call m-me that... G-Ghira-kun."

Ghirahim managed a small smile.

"Right." his smile faded. "Anyway, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be locked in your room."

She nodded.

"I k-know. But Zayra helped me get out, so I could see you." she sobbed. "I wanted to see how much he hurt you."

Akuryō put her hands on his face and her forehead onto his. She closed her eyes. Ghirahim closed his eyes, and chuckled.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"What?" she said. Opening her eyes to stare at the smiling sword spirit. "I am?"

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever heard of a member of demon royalty being do kind to their servants."

Akuryō smiled back. They both heard footsteps coming.

"Akuryō, you need to leave now." said Ghirahim. "I'll be fine."

She nodded and transformed back into Zayra. She ran out and locked the door again. Akuryō teleported out of the dungeons. She promised herself she would do anything to save Ghirahim, and get them both out of here.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Just a note. There will be at least two more chapters of this story. The end is coming! It came too fast... enjoy the final chapters! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	11. Chapter 11- The Supposed Betrayal

**Mistress to a Demon**

**This story is coming to a close... I'm so sorry. I need to say this now. I can't help it. Just to get your curiosity peaked. This story is connected to another one of my fanfictions. I'm not telling you how they are connected, or which story it is connected too. You will find out at the end of the final chapter. Anyway... enjoy!**

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC._**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Supposed Betrayal (A.K.A. Finally part 1) **

**Narrator's POV**

Ghirahim watched Akuryō phased out of the dungeons, as the footsteps grew louder and closer. He glared at Demise as he stepped into the torch light. Ghirahim hissed at him, showing his fangs. Demise just smiled.

"Have you learned your lesson Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim let out a laugh, spitting blood in the process.

"What lesson?" he laughed. "All you've been doing is taking your anger out on me!"

Demise glowered. And shot dark magic at Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim yelled out in pain. The chains on his wrists dissolved and he fell to his knees. The demon king walked into the cell, and lifted Ghirahim by the neck. The sword spirit clawed at Demise's hand, gasping for breath. He was forced to look into the merciless eyes of his old master.

"I'm going to make this very clear to you, you pitiful sword spirit." Demise growled. "You are in my mercy. I created you, and I can just as easily destroy you. Understood?"

Ghirahim nodded. Demise dropped him to the floor, and turned away from him. Ghirahim sat their on his knees, gasping for breath. He shakily got to his feet. Demise gave him a death glare, making Ghirahim step back in fear.

"You will obey me. Understood Ghirahim?"

"Yes..." Ghirahim hesitated. "...master."

* * *

Akuryō walked into her room, and saw Zayra sitting at the desk reading a book. Once Zayra noticed Akuryō she closed the book and walked up to her. Both transformed back into themselves. Akuryō fell to her knees.

"Zayra. He was hurt so badly." She shook her head. "I can't believe how much he's been hurt."

Zayra fell to her knees in front of the princess, and hugged her.

"It's okay. He'll be fine." she crooned.

There was a knock on the door. Zayra stood and unlocked the door, and to everyone's astonishment there stood Ghirahim. Once again dressed in white (A.K.A. THE NON DEMON FORM!). Akuryō smiled and stood.

"Ghira-kun!"

Ghirahim put his hand up to silence her, causing the princess confusion.

"The demon king has said for me to take you to him." he said with no emotion.

"Ghirahim! What's going on?!" asked Zayra in alarm.

Ghirahim gave them both a sad look before returning to emotionless.

"I am only following my master's orders."

"Wait... what?" Akuryō asked. "Your serving D-Demise again?"

Ghirahim nodded. He took Akuryō by the arm and led her back to the throne room. For once in her life she was struggled to get out of Ghirahim's grip. And for once in his life, he tightened his grip on his mistress's arm. He didn't want to do this. But he knew he could find his way out of this. But every time he felt Akuryō struggling his soul cracked.

* * *

**Poor Aku-san and Ghira-kun! I'm SO cruel! I feel so ashamed... but it's plot development. So. Next chapter will be up today, so... ENJOY!** **Bye-mii! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	12. Chapter 12- The Death

**Mistress to a Demon**

**OMG...last chapter. SO SOON?! Anyway... enjoy the final chapter of this story. I have nothing more to say except that in the end of the story you will learn a secret.**

**_Wind-Mage-Vaati12 does not own Legend of Zelda in any way, but she sure wishes she did. The only thing she owns is her OC._**

* * *

**Chapter 12- The Death(A.K.A. Finally!)**

**Narrator's POV**

Akuryō finally gave up struggling when they reached the throne room. This time she was looking at Demise with an expression of pure hatred. Ghirahim pushed her forward, towards Demise. Said demon king only smiled at his daughter's expression.

"What do you want now?" she snapped.

Demise chuckled.

"You've got nerve talking to your father like that Akuryō."

Akuryō just smirked

"Please! I don't even know you any more!" she yelled. "What happened to the dad who would always give me attention!? What happened to the dad who would spend time with me?! NOT KIDNAP ME! NOT LOCK ME IN MY ROOM! NOT TREAT ME AS YOU HAVE!"

Demise motioned to Ghirahim, and the sword spirit released Akuryō. Demise released an orb of dark magic at her. She screamed, and fell to her knees, panting. Ghirahim stepped back as Demise walked forward and lifted Akuryō to her feet.

"Look you pitiful child." he growled. "You were a mistake. A half demon child who is a failure to her kind. You of all people have no right to talk to me like that. No matter who you are. Understood?"

Akuryō looked weakly at her father, before putting her hand on his. She smiled at him.

"Oh yes. I understand." Dark magic shot through Demise's arm, making him drop her. "I understand that you never cared! It was all an act for mom wasn't it?!"

She glared at Ghirahim. He stepped back in shock. Her glare was so Demiseish that it was scary.

"Are you going to help me? Or are you going to continue serving him?" she snarled.

Ghirahim smiled, and bowed.

"I'll help you... mistress."

Akuryō smiled and held out her hand. Ghirahim did a front flip and transformed into sword in mid air. Akuryō caught a thin black blade, with a red jewel on the hilt. She faced Demise with her knew blade in hand. Demise scowled, and made a blade with magic. Akuryō jumped at Demise and the sound of clanging metal rang through the room.

"You are a disappointment! A mistake!" Demise yelled.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Akuryō screamed.

Before Demise knew it he was somehow knocked to the ground with Akuryō's sword at his throat. He smiled up at her. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy.

"Well. Kill me." smirked Demise. "If you have it in you."

Akuryō lowered her sword just an inch. Demise took this chance and grabbed the blade and pulled it out Akuryō's hand. He used dark magic to make her fly backward into a wall. She slid down the wall. This time the sword was at her throat.

"Don't think that I don't have what it takes to kill you." the sword vibrated. "And don't try to turn back to your humanoid form Ghirahim. Your trapped in that form until I let you out."

Akuryō looked up at Demise, her eyes wide and filled with fear. Before she knew it the blade had connected with her chest and strait through it. Her eyes widened even more, as she coughed up blood. The sword was withdrawn from her chest and she slid to the ground. Black blood trickled out of her mouth, tears ran down her face. She didn't want it to end like this. No. Not at the hands of Demise. She didn't want to die. She wanted to be with Ghirahim. The sword spirit forced his way out of his sword form and fell to his knees beside her. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her to his chest.

"Akuryō! Please! Mistress! Don't die." Tears now slowly ran down his face.

Akuryō touched his cheek gently and kissed him on the lips.

"Ghira-kun...I'll...I'll miss you..." She was having such a hard time saying words. But she had to say goodbye. "...please...please...r-remember...that... I'll always...l-love you..." Tears slid down her cheeks. "Good...bye...Ghira...kun..." And everything went dark.

* * *

Ghirahim held his mistress close to his chest. Her heart had already stopped. Her breath silenced. He would never feel her warmth again. Ghirahim gently lay her down on the ground and gently closed her eyes, so he wouldn't have to look at her lifeless eyes that had lost their sparkle. He stood slowly. The sword spirit was now once again bound to Demise. He had to serve him. As he bowed to his master he made a promise to himself. He would find a way to bring back his mistress. And he would murder Demise with his own hands. He would make sure Demise payed gravely for this.

* * *

**DONE! I know this ends on a sad note. But do not be sad. For this story and Life of a Failed Experiment are connected. If you haven't read that story go read it now! I promise in the next chapter that is posted for that story will explain everything. Bye-mii!**

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


End file.
